


Blood Price

by AshMountian217



Series: Warden Turned Crow [6]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Antivan Crows, Antivan Culture and Customs, Developing Friendships, Friendship, Gen, The Cure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshMountian217/pseuds/AshMountian217
Summary: When the Warden falls ill, Viago soon learns what the cause is and that no potion will help. A last minute decision just might save her, but at what price will she pay? Will she recover? And how will she handle the aftermath?
Series: Warden Turned Crow [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944802





	1. Chapter 1

_1 month before Tevinter Nights_

Part 1

Darkness. Whispers. Nightmares. These plagued me since the day I left Denerim with Duncan on my failed wedding day, a day that changed everything. The week and a half it took to travel to Ostagar had me dreading leaving my family behind, but I could not help the feeling of curiosity at what the world outside the alienage was like. I knew it would be tough for I was not that naive to think otherwise, but my mistrust in humans squashed any curiosity and left a bitter taste in my mouth. Except for Duncan, he did save my life even if it was not how I wanted it to go. Then later Alistair, for he was the only other Warden to fight the war with me, a brother in arms, to the bitter end.

During that trip I learned more then I ever had and was grateful for the survival tips, especially since I would be hunted by two thirds of the country in mere days after the Joining.

The creeping darkness and the hushed whispers that sent shivers down your spine, nightmares that had you waking up gasping for air like a drowning fish; those got worse as the Blight went on. Finding out your Joining during said Blight, would have you pay more than a regular Warden, that was just the icing on the crazy cake for me. It did not help that I drank a potion that contained similar ingredients to the Joining, the power was unlike anything I ever felt. The price was not worth it.

Half a year after the fall of the Archdemon, Amarathine happened and I felt the darkness increase, inclosing me, but it no longer felt scary. Its hot touch that spread like a flame could send me in a rage rivaling that of a berserker, Oghren was even surprised on a few occasions. But none knew what was really happening and how it was slowly turning me into something I hated, feared, disgusted at.

In the following three years my family was murdered in a way to look like accidents, but I knew better. Lady Esmeralle was clever and I knew that the Crows were having an in-guild civil war, one that I hoped Zevran came out alive. I may have stayed in contact and helped the Denerim cell, but they stayed tight lipped, and by the Maker was the darkness consuming me. The rage was like a caged animal scratching at its bonds to be released, yet I knew it was none of them that did it, it was not their fault, I didn’t have the cold heart to take it out on them.

Later a Senior Warden form the Free Marches made it his personal mission to make my life hell. For the next few years, I would be constantly tested to defend my position as Commander of the Grey. I knew little about Creaser or his story except that he was an ambitious elite rouge to the point of ruthlessness. Till one day he left, and I did not see him again till I went to the Free Marches on a mission. That was when I was caught. That was when he imprisoned me for only the Maker knew how long.

The darkness, the nightmares; it was all over whelming when he was not around. As much as I hated the man, hated his presences, I hated the darkness and whispers even more. It left me to my own thoughts. One’s own mind is such a powerful thing, for it is your greatest strength and terrifying weakness.

The only thought I had was if I would ever see little Darren again, and if he would be able to meet the man I loved, the one who was his father.

I tried not to think about those terrible and dark times, thoughts that have me wanting my room dark and hug myself as I cry. I try not think negative and call myself a coward or weak, for these are things I need to heal from. But sometimes I need help. So as much as I would like to be alone, I would go find something to do with my clay, play with the cat, or talk and train with Steffen. Today however, the darkness left me sick and I feel like I am losing everything I just worked hard to overcome.

I cannot sleep the day off, the night feels like a trap, and I start to hear voices. Whispers in shadows that are not there, a touch from no one around me. I feel hot and sweaty, I feel sick.

I see shadows outside my vision, I hear noises. But I cannot see or hear them. They're coming for me.

~ ~ ~

The dark-haired Crow leaned on the doorframe just inside the Warden’s room with his arms crossed, watching as the Houes’s healer finished up the spell, waiting to hear the diagnostic. Steffen was sitting in a chair by the wooden desk, rubbing once more at his tired eyes. It had taken the master weaponist two whole days to get to the healer and back, arriving in the wee hours in the morning, but would not rest till the mage had results. Ramon on the other hand had tried to offer his fellow Crow something to help, after being declined several times he gave up, silently standing to observe how everything would play out.

The Talon was unsurprised, for the Warden, Alessa, had a way with worming into people’s hearts and making them care. It was an infections thing, it made one question his or herself on how soft they had become, sometimes violently. But she was just one of those that you liked or could not understand why and hated her for it. Such was how it went with a cold-hearted assassins guild.

When the mage turned around to address the Talon, Viago knew he was not going to hear any good news, for her face was grim looking.

“I am sorry my Talon, but there is nothing I can do for her. The corruption, the Taint, is rapidly spreading or getting worse.”

“Which means what, exactly?”

She shifted to one foot, intent to hide her nervousness but he caught it anyways. “I mean that she is dying. It is slowly killing her, and I do not know why or how to stop it.”

Ramon swore from his corner.

“How much longer does she have?” Viago asked.

“I am unsure ser, it is sporadic. One moment slow then rapid the next.” She sighed as she stood at ease. “All I can do now for her is give her something for the pain… or relieve her of it.”

Both Crows stared at the Talon to see what he would say, but Viago stayed quiet for several seconds. “That is all, healer.” He dismissed her, not even turning to see the reaction of the other two, Viago walked to Alessa’s bedside.

The Warden was sickly looking all over again like as if she had not spent five months recovering and making a greater comeback. She twitched and shivered, her skin was sweaty and pale to the point where greyish veins could be seen, her shiny brown/blonde hair now lifeless and streaked with black that was pulled into a bun to keep from matting around her face.

The Talon could feel the other’s intense gaze as he reached down with a hand to feel her forehead, she was hot to the touch, unconsciously she tossed her head away. Slowly he walked over to where Steffen still sat, both catching the others eye with knowing looks.

“She won’t make it for much longer.” The weapons master shook his head, he knew this was bad, for he seen poisoned victims in better condition. “She deserves better, ser.”

“This is not your call Steffen.”

“No? Make it quick and painless or give her a poison to ease the pain to give her final moments some much needed peace. Give her that at least.” Ramon defended

“I will make the decision,” Viago said lowly, shadowing over the assassins, “or have you forgotten who the Talon is here?” Staring directly at the Cantori Crow. “Your House or no.”

Steffen quickly shut his mouth, looking down before acknowledging his superior with every ounce of cool professionalism. “Lo seinto, mi Talon. Permission for leave ser?”

The master poisoner stared, watching for any hint of what thought were going through Steffen’s mind, but he hid it well behind his carefully crafted mask. “Granted. Take today off. Both of you.” He did not wait to finish his words before turning back around towards the sick Warden. When Steffen got up to leave Ramon followed, not really wanting to get into it and cause a strife between Houses. When he no longer heard footsteps was when he let out a frustrated huff and sat down in the now empty seat.

For many long moments Viago sat there, thinking. Part of him was angered, for he spent months on this elf to rehabilitate and mold her into a possible ally, one that could be of use in the Warden’s Oder. Then the letter came through with a twist that did not really help his situation, he was effectively stuck with this woman, a Warden that he truly had no real use for in the Crows. All this served to do was cause problems with a few Houses. Now here she laid six feet away, dying. In this moment it seemed as if all was for nothing, and his question as to why he did not just kill her back on that ship popped up yet again.

Why didn’t he?

When noon came around and one of his servants came by to tend to Alessa, he had made his decision.


	2. Blood Price Part 2

Part 2

It took him the rest of that day to mix up a few potions and poisons that should help for the weeklong journey to the west where the mountains laid separating Antiva and Tevinter. A week, that usually took two minimum, of constant changing of horse/dracolisk carriages and little sleep. He knew this was going to be a close call and possibly a death sentence, but if the Warden was to survive then Viago had no choice but to try. That was in the beginning of the trip.

It was now late into day seven, and Alessa’s condition was bad enough that one could not deny that she had little time left. The Talon uncorked another potion to give to her and noted how this was indeed the last one, she had a few more hours left on the poison but that was it. They had to reach the Temple before all the affects wore off.

The four sturdy dracolisks pulling the carriage came to a stop just outside a small village nestled in a valley with lush treed mountains around them. Clear water flowing through the homes and stores alike from a nice size waterfall in the background, bisecting the valley. The village itself had maybe two hundred people living there, small, and quaint. A place that you would not expect a nasty secret to be hidden along a mountainside.

Viago barely gave the driver enough time to fully stop before opening the door, not even bothering to use the step to get down. The Crow took one glance around the place that had not changed since he last been there before instructing the driver to stay till he got back from his business here. He grabbed his pack from inside the door and stood waiting for the Warden to collect herself. The stuff he gave her worked well and gave her enough relief and energy to move, but it was wearing off, and fast. He could tell by the way she slugged behind as he made his way through the small stone made village. Her normal jokester and spirited self now quiet and irritated. 

Her questioning look was met with silence as he turned a few corners and around stores to the outskirts where few homes where out away from the main area. A small stream that ran along the stepping stone path before veering off came to a walled alcove of sorts. But, instead of a bench that would usually sitting there, it was a curtian of leaves and flowers hiding a series of stairs leading up. Her glare of frustration and huff was all she could muster the energy for as Viago made his way up, taking a dozen or so steps before looking back at her still form at the bottom.

“Alessa, lets go.” No reply, he sighed. “I know this is tough, but if you quit now, give up after traveling all this way, you will only prove how weak you’ve become.” His words were as harsh as his expressionless mask, but it got the job done. For the determined look returned and the elven woman made her way up to him, abet slowly.

He ignored the pained grimace, beads of sweat forming, and teared up eyes; she _was_ almost there, just a few stories of stairs to go. Her clouded mind and blurry eyes barely took in the sight around her, the vines growing along the cliffside wall, old willow and maple trees shielding them from the sun. Occasionally there was a small opening to see the valley below and a bench to sit on. All the while the Warden cast her gaze down to watch where she stepped, willing herself to keep going, to keep following the dark-haired man in front of her. But it was not to be, around the corner before the last set of steps had her falling to a knee, panting hard and shaking. Her skin sticky and ashen.

Viago set his pack down by the stone double doors that led into the Temple and made his way back to her, kneeling by her side. “Alessa, bear with it, we are almost there. Make it to these doors. You see them, right?”

When all she did was cough a wet sound, sniffle, and placed an arm around her burning abdomen, fat tear drops of pain running down her cheeks, the Crow relented. He carefully placed an arm under her to lift her up, slowly making way for the doors, not bothering to grab his travel pack as he passed by.

The doors opened with little resistance, they walked down a short hall into a circler room that had three different exits, Viago took the one that went straight. The only sound that could be heard in this room was the faint stream of clear cool water running down an elegant fountain into a tiny ground level pool none too far away. Its plant life of all holy flowers grew around as curtains swished in the wind letting in sun rays that gave the room a glow. The Talon however was not fooled, he knew they were not alone. One of the sentries had to of let the High Guardian know that they were here, probably did as soon as the carriage stopped.

He was not surprised, for as soon as he laid Alessa down a few feet from the pool, a shadow that seemed to dissolve into a man appeared.

“Viago, Fifth Talon of House De’Riva. It is a surprise for you to be here.” A clipped male voice stated as they stalked around to his side, forcing the Crow to face him. Unimpressed brown eyes met his blue hazel. “And you brought a guest.”

He lowered his head in respect to the High Guardian. “It was of great importance, Guardian. I seek – “

“I know what it is that you seek. Do you think me that dumb? That I would not notice?”

“I meant no offense.”

“You brought a mark, former or active, here, to our sacred temple, and thought it a good idea?” The older man got right into the Talon’s face “I suggest you explain before _I_ decide what to do.”

Viago took a calming breath and stepped back, neither was happy, but it would not do to lose his temper now.

“I respectfully request to use the well. Alessa Tabris, Hero of Ferelden and Warden Commander, is dying of the Taint. As High Guardian, a _Crow_ with sacred duties to the Temple, you could help her. The corruption has spread rapidly, she does not have much time.”

“I know who she is, there are fifteen of us here, and we don’t always stay cooped up here like the rest of the guild likes to think.” The older Crow moved over to where the Warden laid, by now she was not coherent and missed the exchange. “And as for ‘not much time’ she doesn’t have any at all.”

By now the stuff she had taken to make it this far had worn off, it took both men a lot to not outright stare at her ragged wheezing. She laid on her side with an arm stretched out, she was sweaty and sticky looking, her pasty skin showed black veins that popped out. Matted black and grey hair stuck to her face like glue. Lips that were a dark grey that matched the darkness around her eyes that leaked nasty sticky grey tears. But her eyes haunted them the most, they were empty, staring into nothing.

“The decision is up to you High Guardian.” Viago said quietly.

“You do realize the consequences of this, si?”

“Si.”

“If she makes it, I hope it is worth it, Talon.” The guardian gave him a stern look. “No time to lose. You know what needs to be done. Get me the two buckets there in the corner and place them by her, I’ll get the cup.”

Without hesitation the master poisoner did as instructed, as he walked, he saw out of the corner of his eye a dozen or so figures in the shadows. _It seems that every Temple Guardian will watch over this_ , Viago thought.

He made his back just as the older Crow kneeled by the elven woman, the pristine white cup filled with the pool’s holy water, whispering in Antivan Andraste’s prayer.

“Ecco l’abisso, il pozzo di tutte le anime. Da queste acque color smeraldo la vita ricomincia. Vieni de me, regazza, e ti teero. L’eternita e tr amie braccia.” (Here is the abyss, the well of all souls. From these emerald waters life begins again. Come to me girl, and I’ll keep you. Eternity is in my arms.)

The Talon bowed his head in respect as he placed the buckets by the trio, not bothering to get up, he had a feeling he would be needed if she made it. The High Guardian used one hand to hold up Alessa’s limp head, tilting it so she could drink from the cup in his other hand. Unfocused eyes staring into nothingness, her wheezing making it hard to do anything, let alone drink. “Come child, you must try.”

It was agonizing waiting for her to drink, the older Crow slowly pouring the cool water down her throat, gently setting her head back down when she finished, placing the cup out of the way. “It is now up to her to fight and the Maker’s will.”

“When will we know?” Viago asked curiously. He my not be the religious sort nor fully understood the reasoning for the buckets or the sudden stillness of the Warden, but he knew something was up regardless.

“Shortly, I know exactly what it takes to be a Grey Warden. And I will tell you right now, nothing could have prepared you for what you are about to see.” He gave the other man a hard look. “You do understand that you effectively traded her life as a Warden for that of a Crow, yes? For she cannot leave here, knowing this place, if she’s not one of us.”

The Talon took a deep breath, the weight of the situation seemed to of fallen harder on his shoulder then he expected. “Yes.”

“Then I highly recommend that you go through with it all the way, make her a Crow. Wait till she is strong enough and put her through the master level test and ritual.”

“That is if she makes it.” He bit out, not really liking the advice given to him.

“She just might, for her breathing has evened out, now comes the fun part.” Both Crows barely had time to look down at the Warden before her now milky white eyes shot open.

She sat straight up reaching for her throat but not quiet touching it in a silent scream as her breath became erratic, choking like she was drowning. The petrified look on her face for only she could see the darkness the others could not. She trembled, trying to crawl away, but the Guardian quickly moved in her way, carefully keeping her by the two buckets.

Viago was not prepared for such a display. His horrified confusion was then made worse when the elf grabbed one of the buckets by him, having barely enough time to turn into it before dark crimson blackish vomit was spewed from her mouth. The retching racked her tiny frame, like as if she were purging the corruption directly from her veins. In a way, it seemed that she was. For she went on like this for minutes on end, vomiting the veil stuff till the bucket was nearly full, he quickly replaced them when he could as one of the Guardians in the shadows came out with another.

But after the fifth one the High Guardian’s grim face told him that this wasn’t looking good.

“We’ll need a sacrifice.” He muttered.

“What?” The Talon was unsurprised but taken back by what he just heard.

“She is losing a massive amount of blood. If we do not replenish it, she will die.”

“Using blood magic and a sacrifice?”

“How else would we do it, boy?” Viago frowned at being called that. “No amount of healing spells will help her here.”

“Doubt that the small village below will turn a blind eye to a random missing person. Or is this normal for them?”

“Oh? Did you not bring someone with you? A carriage driver perhaps?” The Guardian pressed on. “He will do. I’m sure it’s not too hard to drive a carriage back to your little villa.”

“That’s if we go forth with it. The Warden wont -”

“Former Warden. She is in no state to argue nor make demands if she were.” The other man dismissed the Talon’s argument, barely nodding over his shoulder for a few Crows to proceed.

A good twenty minutes passed by as they waited for them to return, none broke the tense silence, the only sounds where coughing from the dying woman besides them. Even the late sunset rays that manage to slip by the silk curtains didn’t help the situation. By the time they switched out buckets for a third time was when one of the three Crows that had left came back, swiftly making his way to the High Guardian.

“We have him ser, gave him a small dose of sleeping draught to keep him unaware. We have him ready in the ritual chamber.”

“Good. Viago, carry her to there. You know the way.”

“Yes Guardian.”

The Talon gently picked up the dazed elf, thankful that she seemed to of gotten a few calm moments; for he did not fancy the thought of having the veil stuff on his person. He followed the Guardians down the stone hall to a room a little ways away, it would not be right to do a dark ritual next to the holy water of the temple. A room where all newly appointed Talons are initiated and reestablish their uncanny abilities with a blood sacrifice of their own.

He placed Alessa where one was to stand right in a circle with the strange but dark looking alter a few steps away. Its obsidian color almost hidden by the shadows in the room, but that did nothing for the man now tied to said alter. The carriage driver was definitely out of it, to anyone else he looked like any other loll headed drunk, minus the loud side for he was gagged, slumped and carefree. That was soon to change.

By now the High Guardian had his blood mage step out of the shadows as Viago concealed himself in them, taking his place with the others that lined up around the room. They watched as the mage drew glyphs around Alessa in the circle, softly chanting as she did so. When she finished, she walked over to both participants and made a small incision on their arm, one on each arm for the Warden, then she stood between the now glowing circle and the sacrifice.

It took only a second, then the muffled screams of the man started, his blood flowed out of his cut towards the mage like liquid in the wind. She wove it around her body as if it were an instrument then pushed it to the elf still laying on the floor. The fresh crimson blood making its way to one wound on her arm, forcing the blackish gray Taint to bleed out on the other.

Everything the master poisoner has seen in the last hour could easily chalk up to the top five worse things he had to witness.

“She is a fighter; I will give her that.” The voice of the High Guardian said quietly on his left side. “She will be a fine addition to the House of Crows.”

Viago said nothing.

As quick as it started, the ritual was over. Alessa was still motionless on the floor but her entire being was restored and healthy once more, she was still tiny due to her losing a lot of weight, but she was no longer sickly looking.

The surrounding Crows parted, going back to whatever duties they had been doing before, a few went to take care of the very dead man on the alter. He tired not to think of the condition of the corpse as he made his way over to the now former Warden, once again scooping her up into his arms.

“I take it that she will be like this for a little while. That being said, it would be wise to take her to one of the guest rooms?” The Talon half said half asked, the Guardian only nodded but did not follow as he made his way back out of the chamber.

Now that things seemed to have calmed down for the moment, Viago sighed with relief at having a chance to take everything in. There was no need to rush down the hall, so he strolled through as he carried Alessa, taking in the sight of the Temple around him. It was fairly basic with its little grey stone walls and rounded pillars; the rooms were no different except for the circler one at the entrance with its multicolored tile floor. He walked back to that room where he then took a left to where the meeting/dining area was and guest rooms.

He made his way to the far side of the hall, shifting the woman in his arms a bit to open the door to where she would be staying, leaving it open as he entered. Once inside he placed her on the silky sheeted bed and partly closed the sandy colored curtains. Satisfied that the former Warden would be fine without him for a small bit, he strode back out to go retrieve his traveling pack and some water for when she woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is long over due and I'm so not happy about the delay. But studying and work sadly has to come first and that's why I couldn't upload till now. Oh, and for the valley, think of Kung Fu Panda but the temple being hidden, and made of stone. This is an assassin's guild after all lol here here's a link for those that are curious. Also, I did up the rating cuz it does get a bit gorgy, but to me it wasn't too bad. 
> 
> https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fkungfupanda.fandom.com%2Fwiki%2FValley_of_Peace&psig=AOvVaw0vBnZBXJS7FEPF0UH2LPNc&ust=1604960073648000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCJjZ3Kv88-wCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAD


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Darkness, what once creeped up on me like a burning flame, now was calm, cool, and it washed over me like water. I felt at home with the shadows again. The hushed whispers of promised torment, now all was quiet, just a nice peace and quiet state of mind. And my dreams where pleasant, I had not had a good dream since Zevran left. I never really did get the hang of blocking out darkspwan nightmares, I grew used to _mi amor_ chasing them away with his mere presents.

I could stand tall and fight anything with my assassin by my side.

All was quiet and I was happy, something I have not felt in years, and it felt foreign to me. I smiled as I dreamt about being reunited with Zevran and introducing him to little Darren. I dreamt of us three walking Antiva’s beach shores at sunset, bare feet meeting sand, watching both of my boys with a smile, father and son splashing water at one another. My heart ached then, a longing I wish for, that was how I knew this wasn’t real.

 _If I find out I am trapped in the fade once more, I’m becoming a professional demon hunter._ I thought as the world around me dissolved.

My eyes flashed open as the thought ended, the blurry white celling coming to focus, however I did not recognize the shading of sunlight around me. I slowly tried to sit up only to be met with a sluggish movement and heaviness in my limbs. My confusion only lasted for a moment when I heard movement coming from my right.

“Good, you’re up.” Her eyes met the Talon’s as he shifted in the chair by the bedside. “We were starting to think something went wrong after all.”

I started to ask something when the scratching in my throat startled me, it felt like burning dwarven alcohol of the questionable kind going down my thoat. Thankfully Viago handed me a cup of water to help quell it, after a few sips I felt like I could talk again. “How long was I out? What did I miss?”

The Crow sat back down in his spot, closing a book she guessed he had been idly reading. “You’ve been asleep for three days. As for the second, that depends on how much you remember.”

Alessa gently held the cup as she sat crisscrossed, the silk blanket wrapped around her frame. “I remember falling behind when my slow steps failed, and I fell before I could get to the doors where you were. I don’t remember much after that. Just a presence helping me to someplace cool. I thought I heard whispers, but they weren’t like the dark ones, it was calming and… maybe in Antivan?”

“Yes, I got you to the well here in the Crow’s Temple with little time to spare, the High Guardian is the one you probably heard.” Viago explained when I gave him a sheepish look, for I didn’t think he would believe my rambling. But the Crow’s Temple?! “Anything more?”

I sighed, not sure if I should explain the feeling I had after and the visions. Were they visions or real?

“Well, I then remember feeling calm, almost tranquil, then it was like the world exploded and the burning intensified. It was like the Joining all over again. I felt the darkness consuming me, it was leaving but trying to pull me down too. The whispers where no longer whispers, they screamed at me.” I casted my eyes down to my shaking hands, glad that I had drank the water. But the red lines on my forearms confirmed that my nightmare was real. “It felt my arms were being torn. I’m guessing that was real.”

The Talon at her side sighed, but it was not him that answered her statement.

“You are half right my dear.” A light tan skinned older man with greying hair said at the door. His white and red outfit was unusual, for it looked noble but something a priest would wear too. The air around him spoke of danger, yet he was calm and collected. It made Alessa cautious.

“Am I? I know what I felt, just not what I saw or heard.”

The man smiled, not in an unkind way, as he took a few steps towards her. He gently took one of her hands as he placed the other on top. “I do not doubt you, Alessa _Tabris_ , Hero of Ferelden. Allow me to say it is an honor to meet you.”

“The honor is mine, if one is to believe, you are to thank for helping me?”

“My apologies, I am High Guardian of the Temple, and the one who helped cure you so to speak. Please, if you have any questions, I will be happy to assist.” I noticed out of the corner of my eye Viago’s narrowed ones. “For now, I must return to my duties, make yourself at home till you are ready to fly. There’s no rush.”

I watched as the Guardian left and could not help but feel like I was in the middle of a feud of sorts… or a game. Possibly both. The Talon’s glare never lessened once for the brief chat we had. _Good job Tabris, what did you get yourself into this time?_

Three weeks later I found myself looking out the carriage windows as I spot the villa in the distance. Viago sat in front of me with a masked look, even if he was happy to be home in Salle once more. The past few weeks of traveling had been taxing for the both of us as we took turns driving the carriage, that was until the impatient Crow decided to take a small detour to Seleny. From there he rented a horse carriage with a driver to take us the rest of the way. I was too tired to argue, not when I was still getting my bearings back from the Temple. But he spoke little since I had woken up, not that he was one to make idle chit chat. I knew that it was just who he was, so I did not take offense. 

I now understood why I was out for the count for three says, for Viago said that I was cured from the Taint and all its corruption cleansed from my veins. I could scarcely believe what I was hearing, I was technically no longer a Warden, the second one to have been cured. And I was told to keep quiet, for the Temple was scared and not to be known by anyone outside the small circle of Crows who did. But it left me with more questions then answers.

But, after such an even and only to get a few days to be up and moving? Damn Viago.

I sighed in relief as the carriage came to a stop, the driver hopping down to open the door. A few of the sentries that guarded the villa during the day stood at attention in a line at the entrance of the villa’s gate. When their Talon stepped out and walked by, they bowed their heads in respect. _A formal welcome home yes?_ I thought as I collected my new brown leather travel backpack. The Crows stayed that way even as I walked by, which took me by surprise. What made me frown a bit was when I passed Steffen and then Ramon by his side, neither glance up, the normal calm, encouraging smiles, or the joking was gone, replaced by the typical mask the other assassins wore.

I kept my thoughts to myself as I followed Viago up the stairs to the front doors.

The master poisoner said not a word as he made his way to his office, I took this as a dismissal and went to the stairs that led to the second floor. I placed my hand on the spiral wood railing as I walked up them. Down the hall to the far room on the left, I slowly opened my door and quietly slipped inside. In the span of almost a month nothing had changed, except for the smell of freshly cleaned sheets, and folded bath towel and clothes. All for easing the stress of traveling from one’s self.

I heard a knock on my door as I started to unpack. “Come in.” I glanced over my shoulder as Steffen’s silent shadow entered, he politely stayed by the door as he waited me to give the ok. Ramon, being his typical self, slide by him to invite himself in. The usual grin he wore for show did not reach his eyes this time.

I smiled softly at my guardian and friend, “It’s good to see you two again.”

“I should be saying that to you Pequena ave, for you look far better now than when you left.” The Ravain took a few steps to me. “You had a few of us worried for a moment.”

“I’m sorry, I did not mean to, you know. It wasn’t something I could control.” I tried to hide my discomfort by messing with the pack, petting the soft rabbit fur liner. I only got so far into thinking how childish I was being when his hand stilled my restless ones. When I looked up, I saw that his mask had soften.

“We know.” His brown eyes showing how sincere his was, he briefly nodded at Steffen. “But that didn’t make it any easier witnessing it.”

“Life of a Warden.” I huffed in bitter amusement. “Apart of the job.”

“And you aren’t one anymore.” The weapons master, still by the door, stated.

“You know then?” The statement made me do a double take. I had not expected anyone to know right then, maybe in a few hours? Or till Viago told them?

“Yes, we got a messenger bird a few days ago with a brief update that you were alive, that could only mean one thing.” He shrugged as he lean aginst the wall. “The Talon sent one while you two were in Seleny.”

“Oh, that explains why everyone was prepared so quickly.” I gave them a curious sideways look. “Which reminds me to ask you two; why were you all so formal with me?”

In an instant, Ramon's cool mask slipped back into place, gone was the warmth soft touch of my friend. Steffen's voice clipped. “It was out of respect, Alessa. You were in the presence of a Talon, it was only polite to wait for all parties to enter before we, the guards do.”

I shook my head in confusion. “I don’t understand I – “

“It is nothing to worry about.” He nodded to me. “I shall leave you to unpack and relax. Again, it is good to see you well.” And with that he left, leaving me with Ramon, who looked like he wanted to say something but couldn't. He soon flashed a smile of encouragement. 

I wouldn't worry too much Pequena ave, everyhting will be fine and return to normal. You'll see." He patted my shoulder before following after the other Crow, closing the door behind him on the way out.

I stood there for Maker knew how long before I turned back to repacking, not really catching what was going on. But one thing was for certain, the moment I woke up it was like everything was turned upside down.

_Maker, what did I do?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end for Blood Price :) but no worries, I do have plenty more to write. Next chapter I am so excited to upload! We finally meet a certain little boy and a return of a companion for Origins.
> 
> Anyways, college finals are this coming week so I'll be able to upload a bit sooner.


End file.
